


Trick or Sweet

by AWallFlowersDream



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BillDip, Fluff, Gay, Halloween, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWallFlowersDream/pseuds/AWallFlowersDream
Summary: Mabel sets Bill and Dipper up on a trick-or-treating date that they don't even realize is a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my golly. This is hella late for Halloween, but honestly I kind of forgot about this and I don't feel like waiting 8 more months to post it, so consider it as an early gift from me, I guess. WARNING: Cringe Alert

_Knock knock!_

Dipper perked up his head from the book of ghost stories he was reading and looked at the door. “There’s already a trick-or-treater? It’s only 7:30.” He proceeded to set down the book and open it. Mabel sniggered, but he thought nothing of her naturally bubbly personality.

“Hey there, Pine Tree~” A familiar blonde stood on the other side, grinning widely with raised eyebrows. One hand was pressed against the top of the doorframe, the other hanging by his side and holding a large, brown paper bag with handles. All he wore was a dark green t-shirt, jeans, and shoes.

The other responded with an eye roll as he started to close the door, but a hand stopped him short.

“Is that how you treat all your guests?” The newcomer walked past him without an invitation or an answer.

“Surprise!” Mabel popped up from her spot on the floor, throwing a handful of glitter that she had apparently been holding.

Dipper swatted the incoming sparkles away. “Wha-?”

“You get to take Bill trick-or-treating tonight!” She beamed. “With that whole ‘being a demon’ thing and all, he’s never been and needs to learn, and you’re lonely and never have plans, so _pow!_ ” The girl pointed at them with both hands then merged them together. “I think we all know the solution was obvious.”  

“Bill now leaned against the wall, watching the scene unfold before him in amusement.

“What? Learn> He’s _15._ We’re _14_. We don’t need to go trick-or-treating! And what about _you,_ huh? Why have you self-proclaimed yourself absent from this?” The brunette folded his arms stubbornly.

“ _Everyone_ needs to go trick-or-treating at least once, Dip-Dop. You of all people should understand that. We’re getting older and don’t have many opportunities like this left. And _I’m_ going with Candy and Grenda. And it’s girls only!”

“We could just hang out here all night,” Bill interrupted. “You know you’re not getting rid of me.

Dipper groaned. “I don’t even have a cos—“ A red headband with a pair of devil horns attached was plonked firmly in his hair.

“Done!” Bill raised the bag, revealing where the garment had appeared. “Just change into some red clothes and you’ll be fine.”

Mabel already had her her hand on the door, her own costume bag in the other. “It looks like you two are settled. I gotta go over to Candy’s now if we wamt to change into our costumes in time.” She swung open the door. “Have fun~!”

“Wait—!”

The door clattered shut, leaving the two alone. He sighed desperately and awkwardly. The blonde chuckled in the silence.

He took off the headband, scanning it over, just in case. “You want me to be the devil? Gee, how flattering.” He gave a pointed look.

Bill shook his head. “Not exactly. Unleash your inner demon, Pine Tree.” Hos eyes flickered yellow.

He shook it off. “Well what would that make _you?_ ” 

He reached inside the bag, pulling out a helmet coated in leaves and other foliage. “I already have a costume.”

“You’re going to be a soldier?”

“Close. I’m a pine tree. I was thinking we’d have a little role reversal tonight.” He smirked at Dipper’s creeped out face.

“I’m not an actual plant, Cipher! That’s just a nickname that _you_ gave me, need I remind you?” He put his head in his hands. “If anyone asks, just tell them it’s camouflage, okay?”

The demon shrugged. “You’re the Halloween master.” Grinning, he grabbed the other’s wrist, causing a scarlet glow to arise on the brunette’s cheeks. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs and change!”

“Wait. Right no— _gah!_ ” He was cut off as the elder yanked him to the stairwell, leaving the living room of the Mystery Shack in an eerie silence.

~~~~~

            An hour later, the unlikely duo stood back by the front door, only this time in full costume. Or, as much costume as they had. Dipper wore plain red flannel pajamas after protesting that that was “the most red he had” and Bill said “that was fine” and “it’s Halloween, genius.” The other had his helmet, of course, and he had changed into green pants as well. He had forced Dipper to rub camouflage makeup on his face and glue a bagful of leaves to the clothing for an added touch.

            “I gotta say, I should’ve had you dress up as a cop with the way you were frisking me like that~”

            A look of sternness and humiliation washed over Dipper’s face. “I was _not,_ under _any_ circumstances, _frisking_ you! You _made_ me glue your weird excuse for a costume to your pants, and you refused to take them off! Get that through your head, Bill!”

            “There! That’s perfect!”

“What?”

“Your face! It’s as red as your clothes. Completes the costume perfectly.”

The burning in his face worsened. “I’m not trying to—!”

“Now, now, Pine Tree. Calm down. I know it’s not the best, but not everyone can have my devilishly—I mean— _demon_ ly good looks.” He snickered.

An icy glare was all he could retaliate with. “Whatever. I’m just doing this to please Mabel. That and you won’t leave. You’re worse than the glue,” he huffed with a shudder.

“Then why don’t we get this over with?” He smirked, heading for the exit with his paper bag that they had agreed to share to hold all the candy.

“Already? It’s only 8:30.” Nonetheless, he followed, liking the sound of “getting it over with.”

“Well, I am new to this, but I believe if we wait too long, sll the good sweets will be gone, correct?” His question was answered with a silent nod.

“I guess…” A sickening knot twisted in his gut like he had swallowed a baby snake.

And with that, they left the Shack, making their way to the first house of the night.

~~~~~

            “Can you see if they’re talking?” Candy whispered, poking Mabel’s side.

            “No… They’re too far away! Curse our excellent hiding spot! We’re too good at being this!”

“I’m gonna throw a rock at them to start the love sparks!” Grenda had already picked a rock of her choosing.

            “No!” The smaller brown-haired girl grabbed her arm. “Ninjas don’t throw rocks!” Which is what the trio had dressed up as, of course. They it most fitting for their “mission.”

            Candy fished around in the bag, retrieving a pair of binoculars and pressing them to her thin-framed glasses. Two boys dressed as a demon and a bush-looking thing came into clear view. “Ooh! I see them! They’re… just standing… And now they’re standing… Boys are very uninteresting subjects.”

“Ugh! Why can’t they just _kiss already?!_ ” Grenda pounded her fist on the dirt in impatience.

“Shhh!” Mabel put her finger to her lips. “We have to be _stealthy!_ ”

“Ooh! Ooh!” The lookout chirped.

“What? Is it happening? Are they kissing?!” The others crowded around.

“No. But Dipper is scratching his nose. Write that down, Grenda!”

“Rodger!” She saluted and scribbled on a tiny notepad.

Mabel put her head in her hands. “Girls, we need a killer plan to spice up this night and get these two oblivious dorks together. Now, preferably. Grenda?”

“I have a rock.”

“That’s Plan B. Candy?”

“I have gummy bears.”

“How will that help?”

“We throw them.”

She face-palmed. “Did you not hear anything I just said? Stealth! That’s why we’re behind a bush!”

“But these are softer and smaller than rocks, and if we throw one at Dipper, maybe it will get Bill’s attention. He’ll comfort him, and then they’ll kiss, according to _Dream Boy High_.”

A moment passed. “Candy… That’s _genius!_ I’m totally taking credit for it! Grenda, write down my idea.”

“Do I get to throw the candy?” the other responded.

The two other ninjas looked at one another and nodded in approval.”

“Yes!” Grenda belted out. “Grenda loves throwing!” She took one of Candy’s gummy bears, aimed, and fired, hurtling it straight for Dipper’s head without a single regret amongst them. This was the right thing. They were sure.

~~~~~

            Dipper hummed with impatience, readjusting his horns and tapping his foot on the doorstep. This was their sixteenth house, and they rang the doorbell two minutes ago. He insisted they weren’t home, but Bill refused to leave just so soon. This night was going to take forever. “It’s just one house, Bill. We won’t be missing anything. Let’s just go.” He scratched his nose.

“A patient man is a wise man, Pine Tree.”

“And an _old_ man, too, because he was waiting so long. That’s what you forgot to mention.”

Chuckling, the blonde stared at him for a moment, saying nothing. His smile wavered, but only for a second before he looked away again. “…You know, if you want, we could just—”

“ _Ouch!_ ” The brunette yelped, clutching the back of his head.

Bill perked his ears, watching him with concern and discarding his previous sentence to the back of his mind. “Are you okay?” His eyes were round and flashing more golden than usual.

“Agh… I think… I feel like…” He looked around on the ground but saw nothing but a lonely gummy bear, probably left there by an earlier trick-or-treater. He took his hands away.

“Yeah? What’s wrong, Dipper?”

“It felt like something hit me… I guess not… I’m okay though.” A tickle branched out in his chest. “Wait, did… Did you call me Dipper?”

Blinking, Bill stared back, expressionless. “That is your name, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but… It’s not _your_ name!”

He smirked. “Well of course it’s not my name, silly. My name is Bill. Maybe whatever that was hit you a little too hard.” He tapped his temple tauntingly.

Dipper swallowed, face burning like a thin layer of lava. “You know that’s not what I meant! I meant your name for me—!” Suddenly, the demon’s hand was on the back of Dipper’s head, tanned fingers raking through curly brown wisps. He froze. “What are—?”

“Checking the back of your head,” he said flatly, using both hands now to brush apart the hair. “Turn around.”

Too scared of what he might do next if he didn’t, Dipper obeyed. He remained silent, letting him paw through his hair as if searching for lice. Something flickered in his heart, like snowy winds and fire smashing themselves together. The touches weren’t… _bad_. “Bill...? Are you using your magic?”

“Mmyep. Just fixing your headache.”

“I… I said I was fine…” Although he wasn’t too sure of that anymore. The pain wasn’t in his head.

“Can’t be too careful, can we, Pine Tree? I’m sorry. _Demon._ I’m the Pine Tree tonight.” He laughed at his own joke and dropped his hands to his sides, all the while holding their bag. “This house blows. Let’s move on. I was foolish to doubt the Halloween master.” He swiftly bounced down the steps, forcing the “demon” to run if he wanted to catch up, which he did.

By the time he caught up, he was focused more on not tripping over his own feet than anything else. “That was… neat,” he gasped between breaths.

The unfazed blonde glanced at Dipper, not stopping. “Hm? What was?”

“The… magic thing. It’s neat how you can do that, I meant. Especially on Halloween. It really… adds the atmosphere.”

With a dismissive wave of his hand, he replied, “Oh please. That was nothing. But I’m flattered by your admiration~ If you want, we can call it a night. You look… winded.”

“Huh? What? Oh, I…” He leaned against a tree, huffing mildly. He nodded vigorously. “Yes, please.”

A sly grin curled on Bill’s lips. “I don’t need to carry you _and_ the candy, do I?” He got nothing but a sharp glare in return. Dipper already started walking off. He was so stubborn sometimes.

As the pair went on their way, they passed a rustling bush that would squeal every now and then. _Those must be some big squirrels,_ Dipper thought.

~~~~~

After a seemingly endless walk back, Dipper flopped onto the hard wood floor of the well-known Mystery Shack with an overdramatic groan. Chuckling, Bill sat next to him and spilled their candy bag contents across the ground. “Shall we see our rewards?”

Sitting up, the brunette split the pile in half, each boy getting his own smaller one.

“So did I do a god job?”

“Huh?”

“On my first night trick-or-treating.  Did I do a good job?”

“Uh… I suppose… I don’t think you can really _fail_ at trick-or-treating, so…”

He purred. “So I win!” He subtly scooted closer.

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh. “If you say so,” he perked, picking through his candy.

“Mmmhm.” They were silent for a minute before Bill made a noise of disappointment.

“Is something wrong? You should probably take your helmet off. I bet it’s pretty hot.” Dipper reached for the strap under his chin, slowly unhooking it. He slid the heavy hat off his head, sweaty blonde hair slicking down. A streak of his dark makeup smeared down his cheek as the younger male’s thumb brushed across it by mistake. His hair was so much shinier than usual.

Smiling kindly at the gesture, the demon chucked. “Heh. Um, no. That wasn’t what was wrong.” He placed his tanned thumbs behind his pal’s ears, sliding his head band off. It clattered to the floor.

“Then… What was?” He leaned back, setting the leafy helmet to the side.

“It’s silly. Don’t worry about it.”

“Probably. But I’ll still listen.”

Laughing, Bill poked around in his candy. “I was hoping for some kisses tonight.”

“Hm? Oh, wait!” Dipper rummaged around in his own stash. He pulled out a Hershey Kiss, handing it over. “I got some!”

The elder boy took it in between his thumb and index finger, examining it closely, before flicking it across the room with disinterest.

“Wha—?” Dipper was aghast. “What the heck was that for?!”

He rolled his eyes, leaning forward. “I didn’t mean _chocolate_ kisses, dummy.” Suddenly, he clasped his hand on top of the other’s. “I was hoping for something much sweeter~” 

“Well…” The brunette’s face burned, chest jolting at the closeness. “Chocolate is pretty sweet to m—”

He was cut off with widened eyes as a pair of lips pressed themselves firmly yet softly against his own. The hand on top of his tightened its grip, forcing him to close his eyes and relax, which was surprisingly easy to do. Instinctively, his forehead tilted forward, stamping itself against another’s. His heart hummed like a bee in his ribcage. Bill was right; this _was_ much sweeter than candy.

~~~~~

Three young girls disguised as ninjas muffled one another’s ecstatic squeals as they watched an intimate brunette and blonde through a window. “Did you get the picture?!” one of them whisper-shouted.

Mabel Pines clicked the button on her cell phone, snapping a photo that would never get deleted for as long as she should live of her dorky twin brother and an even dorkier demon making out over a pile of sweets. “Eeeee!” she squeaked in reply, showing it off to others, who were equally as thrilled.

“Post it! Post it!” hollered Grenda quietly.

“See girls? I _told_ you they were mean to be. That’s how the master matchmaker does it.” Clearly proud of herself, she leaned back and zoomed in on the picture after hitting the “post” button.

A couple minutes of oohing and awing had passed once Candy had resumed peeping in through the window. “Um, guys..?”

“Yeah, Can-Can? What’s going on? What’re they doing now?”

“They’ve stopped kissing. And there is a very red Dipper glaring down at his cell phone. He looks pretty mad. _But_ Bill has his arm around him and is snickering like an idiot!”

Mabel popped her head up over the windowsill. “Wait, why is he on his—” She was met with her twin brother staring angrily back at the window, a picture of a smooching couple on his phone. “Oh.”

“ _Mabel!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done


End file.
